Garus the Hedgehog
Concept & Development Garus was inspired by part one itachi, and would manipulate sonic into hating him to beat him. However, unlike itachi he was possessed by an alien life form that sought to destroy the planet. He's basically the same from his original design in the original comic, but now he has different gloves, shoes, and is sporting a jacket. He also has a more developed backstory, something i didn't do for him originally. At his current point in the story he's basically venom but with cosmic powers. Backstory Kidnapped at a young age, he learned about life on the road. Despite his rough life he has remained in good spirits, at the age of 12 he escaped and met an echidna named Leo, who trained him in the ways of the Chaos Force. Three years later, he came into contact with a symbiotic alien called Vespor. Ever since then his abilities have been absurdly amplified, but his mind is slave to the wicked alien; forcing him to hunt Mobians all over the world. Will he ever know freedom again? Personality Before becoming possessed, he was a cool and adventurous dude who cared for others; qualities that quickly rubbed off on his little brother. However, a cold, murderous persona would take over after he got possessed by Vespor. Relationships Sonic He was always close to his younger brother, as kids they laughed and played together all the time; he would was looking out for him too. Even now while he's under Vespor's control fighting Sonic; he's fighting himself to keep from killing him Vespor A symbiotic alien with the ability to manipulate chaos energy and take over an individuals body; the latter he did to poor Garus. He has nothing hate for this alien as he not only kept him from his family but somehow wiped him from their memories as well. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Condition Garus possesses super strength and super speed, with the latter being more potent. The years of being Vespor's host enhanced his strength and speed even more due to the constant exposure to chaos energy. He is able to take on heavy hitters like Knuckles, even one-shotting them with ease; with his immense speed, he can easily keep pace with the likes of Sonic and Shadow at once. Garus was also tough enough to withstand a hit from Turbo Tails. Much like Sonic, his stamina is nigh-inexhaustible; allowing him run or even fight for long periods of time. Like other hedgehogs, he can use various spin attacks like the Homing Attack, Spin Dash, and his own Purple Tornado. He can also use the Lightspeed Attack. Garus' CEL is at least 7. Chaos Energy Manipulation Garus has the ability to manipulate chaos energy thanks to his connection to the Chaos Force. He has control over space-time, matter+energy manipulation, flight, can enhance his physical capabilities, and so on. Along with the usual Chaos Control, he can use techniques like: Chaos Shield, a sphere of energy that protects Garus; Chaos Geyser where Garus channels chaos energy through the ground then makes it erupt beneath the target. This is useful in terms of tactical diversions or even a surprise attack; and he can fire one or more projectiles using Chaos Bullet or Chaos Gatling. Garus also has a super form called Super Garus. Combat Proficiency With no real training in the art of combat, Garus taught himself how to box through street fights as well as use his surroundings to his advantage for survival. Garus combines speed with boxing to quickly bob and weave his way out of most tight situations and swiftly deliver large amounts of punishment. In addition to boxing he knows more than 12 other martial arts thanks in part to him being a host of Vespor. Gallery ]] Trivia * people who knew him called him the violet bolt. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities